


hate not to tell you.

by gobokdong



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shamanism, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gobokdong/pseuds/gobokdong
Summary: jinyoung thinks his mother is overreacting when she hands him a talisman, but when his best friend jaebum comes back from a camping trip acting odd he can't help but think that she might be right.





	hate not to tell you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkhimchanism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhimchanism/gifts).



> i know it's a little different from the prompt but i still hope you enjoy it!

“ mom ?” jinyoung calls out,slipping off his shoes as he ducks underneath the various talismans that hung inside his mother’s home, “ mom, are you home ?” 

a slender woman sits behind a desk, her black hair wrapped in a tight bun. she looks up from the scroll in front of her, “jinyoungie? i didn’t know you were going to stop by tonight.” she stands up, her hanbok flowing as she goes to greet her son. 

“ mhm, i have to meet a hyung at a restaurant nearby so i came by to see if you were home — are you busy ?” jinyoung plops himself down at the kitchen table, picking up a pear and inspecting it.

” you eat out too much. that’s not good for your yang energy, and how am i supposed to have grandchildren if you make them weak by eating instant noodles and rice all the time.”

” it’ll be fine mom, but you’re dressed in hanbok, do you have a ritual? i can leave if you need time to pray. “ jinyoung’s belief in his mother’s career had lessened in the past few years, he himself finding it more a hassle to follow in their family’s footsteps, especially in the 21st century. 

“ doctor yang wants me to cleanse his new clinic, it shouldn’t take long,”his mother clicks her tongue, reaching over to smooth his shirt’s collar, “ have you been taking care of yourself jinyoung? your aura is so dull, i don’t need the spirits to tell me when my son is tiring himself out, but ..” she pauses, before glancing at the altar settled not too far from them,” i’ve been listening to the spirits and they seem to be worried about you.”

jinyoung bites the inside of his cheek, his stomach twists as he struggles to find the words to ensure his mother that he’d be fine, that some dumb ghosts don’t know the answers to everything in life.” what do they have to worry about? i’m not exactly going around helping demons or any bad sorts, you know me, mom, i’m careful.”

the shaman seems unconvinced, as she lets out a harsh huff before quickly shuffling to the altar and pulling out a yellow parchment. “ listen to me and take this talisman — i don’t like the way the spirits are whispering and i’d feel much safer if you carried this around,” she nags before shoving the paper into jinyoung’s hand.

“mom,” jinyoung whines as he glances down at the talisman, his nose scrunching in disbelief, how could she freak out over some bad feeling.

” if you don’t keep it with you i’m going to send you to the temple! “ she hisses, “ and don’t think you can run away from me.”

he frowns, his temple starting to throb at his mother’s antics, it’d be much easier to just go along with this whole ordeal. “ alright umma, i’ll keep it with me, “ jinyoung frowns as he folds the talisman and slips it into his phone case, “ see ? no need to send some monks after me, i’ll keep it with me.”

“ just..be careful jinyoung, you never know what someone can be hiding. please for me ?” 

“ of course umma, i swear.

===

" this is too _raw_ hyung," jinyoung groaned — his nose scrunching as he looked at jaebum placing the almost completely pink pieces of brisket on his plate. 

said man freezes, the tips of his ears turning slightly red as they peek out from beneath his snapback — jaebum swiftly uses the tongs to grab the meat from jinyoung's plate, and a pleasant sizzling is heard as he drops them back onto the grill. " sorry i just been startin' to like my meat a little more rare. "

" a little more rare ? seriously ?" jinyoung repeats with a puzzled expression before he shook his head. this wasn't the most peculiar thing he's heard in his life, the endless freak show that were his mother's clients topped that list for sure. but it was a sudden change for jaebum at least, just _last_ week he had scolded the older for almost burning the beef. 

"whatever, stop complaining, you were bugging me about hanging out since i got back from my trip," jaebum mumbles. " i had to beg my boss for a night off for ya." 

jinyoung stabs at the side dishes, glancing down at the kimchi with little interest, his stomach turning at the older's words. " are you feeling alright though? from your instagram stories it seems as though you spend all night in the studio with your boss." he was always cautious with his concern, jaebum’s solitary childhood made jinyoung feel a bit apprehensive about emotions like this.

" yeah youngie, it's nothing unusual," jaebum shrugs as he chews on a particularly pink piece of brisket, "you worry too much, i'm not being forced to work or something. _relax_."

jinyoung squints at jaebum, something's off with the elder's overall vibe, maybe he was just tired. perhaps jinyoung was just pushing his uneasiness to his friend, ever since he visited his mother with her eerie parting words, he's been sensitive. 

jaebum lets out a noise of disgust, " gross, i think the ajumma put too much garlic today — it's like she _drenched_ it ." 

===

" aren't you dying without a mask on hyung ?" yugyeom calls out to jaebum, his voice muffled by his own mask— as their group of friends walk through the campus grounds. the yellow dust is thick in the air, most of their fellow students wearing masks on request from the university, which sent out a warning that the air pollution was worse than usual.

jaebum, shakes his head, being the only unmasked face to the visible eye " i dunno man, i think they were just exaggerating, the air seems fine to me." 

" you're kidding right ?" jinyoung says in disbelief, motioning for jaebum to glance back at youngjae who was letting out a small cough every few minutes as he walked alongside mark. " youngjae is almost dying out here, and i think jackson is refusing to leave his dorm because he doesn't want to get sick."

" you guys are just sick all the time, dust or no dust. i grew up in the city, i can deal with this amount," jaebum says coolly, before his eyes dropped down onto his cellphone , " anyways, gotta meet up with hyolyn for student council stuff, i'll see you guys at lunch ?"

jinyoung can only stand with a perplexed expression on his face as he watches jaebum run out of their view, the wariness he felt before only growing. 

===

there’s a chill that creeps through jinyoung’s spine as he clutches his backpack. the tingle only grows as the moon rises higher in the sky as he walks the deserted streets to his apartment. his phone seemed to get hotter as if the talisman nudged inside the case was sensing something as well.

it’s a familiar one, a feeling that jinyoung tries to push to the back of his mind as it usually follows with a supernatural creature stalking him in order to gain a favor from a shaman’s son. jinyoung throughout his childhood struggled with the sixthsense of seeing creatures from the other realm — no ten year old wanted a lost spirit clinging onto them as they biked to the playground, but he seemed to have inherited the so called _gift_ from his mother. 

and if jinyoung were to brag he’s gotten much better with ignoring the ghosts, as most tired from being ignored for hours on end. but this time, the chill on his back only grew — the sound of footsteps only grew heavier and the faint sound of his name calling to his attention. 

taking a deep breath — jinyoung strode on, if he made it to his home fast enough he wouldn’t have to worry about whatever sad creature following him, ugh. the grip on his phone tightens, was this talisman even working? it was before, maybe he should have taken his mother’s offer to stay at some temple in the mountains. 

but even with his continuous speed — the chill did not disappear, whatever was following him didn’t get the message. 

god, this was the _last_ thing he needed now. with a frustrated groan jinyoung turns to face whatever thing had kept following him, his eyes harsh.

but this time, there was no virgin ghost or strange goblin. instead jaebum stood behind him, his arms crossed and his eyebrows furrowed. 

“jinyoung ? dude i’ve been calling your name for the past minute, how did you not hear me?” his best friend calls out, “ what were you thinkin’ bout so hard for ?”

jinyoung doesn’t know how to explain to his best friend that he just thought jaebum was some deranged ghost that was following him to get help to the afterlife or that for the past few days jaebum’s been making his back chill, and not the usual butterflies in his stomach so he lets out an uneasy chuckle, “ sorry hyung, i’m just tired from class i guess, i was lost in thought. “

jaebum shakes his head, and throws an arm around jinyoung’s shoulder, “ dude that’s not good, you’re always too stuck in that brain of yours,” he nags as he nudges jinyoung’s head with two stubby fingers, “ gotta see what’s out in front of you.”

the comforting touch of jaebum brings down jinyoung’s uneasiness — at least for the moment, but he can’t shake the odd experience from his mind, something was going on with jaebum and he couldn’t just ignore it. 

===

“ jinyoung,you have to be the one to visit jaebum.” jackson whines through the phone, “ he hasn’t answered any of mine or mark’s kakao messages and youngjae was telling me he went to hyung’s apartment and he didn’t even answer the door for him.”

“ maybe he was out, i don’t know why you guys are freaking out so much,” jinyoung said with a sigh as he squinted down at the aisle of instant food at the convenience store , “ he’s a grown ass man, if he doesn’t want to talk to us or something then that’s his fault.” 

“ do you think i would be calling you if it was just him sulking again ? jooheon said he’s called out for his internship, don’t you think that’s a little _weird_ ? plus suji told me that he was like short with her at the last meeting and lookin a little pale.” 

“i think you guys are worrying too much,” jinyoung’s word don’t sound convincing to even himself, something was up with jaebum and it stung he wouldn’t even tell jinyoung about it. they usually never kept secrets from one another.

well almost never kept secrets, no matter how close he was to jaebum — telling the older about his mom was a subject he’s skirted around time after time.

” jinyoung ?”

a sigh escaped his lips as he grabbed a pre-packaged can of soup and made his way to the cashier, “ i’ll go and check on him, i’m near his house anyways.” 

“ we’re rooting for you jinyoung.” 

“ shut up.” 

===

“ hyung, hey hyung,” jinyoung’s voice echoes through the empty living room, being the only friend in the group that had the code to get into jaebum’s apartment, being dispatched by their friends to check on jaebum was nothing new. after all even when he wasn’t acting odd, jaebum kicked out the others with no hesitation. the fact that he was the only one who knew the code did make jinyoung special, even if it could become a hassle that he was basically some messenger between jaebum and the other boys

” hyung you home ? the boys want to go ou-“ 

he cringes, as he spots the kitchen in disarray — empty packages fill the counter and jinyoung creeps towards it with a frown, was it a drink or something ? the plastic had remnants of a red liquid, he could almost read the label — jinyoung freezes, was that ? why was there so many? 

a large thud is heard,with a curse following soon after — he couldn’t let jaebum know he was here and jinyoung can barely register that he was running out until he found himself at a nearby playground as he struggled to regain his breath. 

jinyoung knows for a fact something’s awry with jaebum, ever since he came back from that camping trip something’s been _off_ and for some time he assumed it was just paranoia, that his mother’s words just took his thoughts in the wrong directions but this _this_ last instance had to something _supernatural_

his heart pounding against his chest, jinyoung’s thoughts were jumbled — he needed to figure out what was going on — whatever what was going on with jabeum, maybe he could help. what use was being the son of a shaman if he didn’t offer some sort of help with supernatural occurrences.

jinyoung’s mind seemed to soar with endless images, the raw meat, the red liquid in bags, the overall weird behavior from jaebum in the last few days, what could be happening to his best friend and jinyoung didn’t want the guy he was currently crushing on to be some sort of ghoul or demon. groaning jinyoung placed his head in his hands as he struggled to keep his mind straight.

“jinyoung ? why did you run off to here ?” at his name being called jinyoung quickly looked up — jaebum stood before him, his eyebrows furrowed as he glanced down in concern, “ you just left my house is something wrong?” 

jaebum looked pale, paler than usual, his face a bit gaunt and jinyoung’s stomach makes a funny dip as he finds his worry only increase when he locks eyes with jaebum.

a hand brushed against jinyoung’s own,“ hey are y—” jaebum yelps as pulls his hand away, “ what the fuck ? ouch why is your hand so hot ?” 

“what ? i don’t know it could be so ho—” oh his phone, he was holding his phone in that hand, okay that was the last straw — he needed to confront jaebum on what was going on,” it was a talisman. and it usually only work on _supernatural_ things,” his voice is shaky and jinyoung desperately wants to let this go, to pretend everything is normal but he had to get to the bottom of this, “ so why is it working on you ?

jaebum had become agitated at the word supernatural — fidgeting with his sleeve as he gives an emotionless laugh, “ i didn’t know you were into those sorta things jinyoung, come on let’s go back.”

“ no! there’s obviously something up with you! like why did i see a blood bag in your kitchen ? and you’ve been so off since that damn camping trip, i’m not stupid jaebum, just tell me what’s going on with you.

” you’re not going to believe me if i tell you.”

jinyoung groans, if only jaebum knew how much bullshit the supernatural kept throwing at him, he turned his head to face jaebum fully, “ just tell me, i swear i’ll believe you, come on when haven’t i gone along with you ?” 

jaebum frowns — he swallows hard, “ okay so when i went on that trip, uh something happened i don’t really understand how or even why, but i got bit by a bat and i think it gave me some sort of disease ?” he trails off, sounding so unsure with himself as if he couldn’t believe his own words, “ like i’ve just been _so_ thirsty and dude i don’t even know, like the sun like burns me, do you see these eyebags ? i can’t even sleep properly it’s in—”

jinyoung lets out a sigh — interrupting jaebum, “ i get it, it wasn’t just some normal bat that bit you hyung, i think we both know it was supernatural, just say it,” with jaebum finally speaking to him, the anxiety that was settled in his brain had lessened.

“ i fucking knew it,” jaebum exclaims, a weight leaves his tense shoulders as he relaxes on the park bench, “ like i was thinking i was going insane, but wait…”he trails off, before staring at jinyoung with a curious expression, “ how do you know all off this ? i mean the talisman and all that shit?” 

jinyoung starts to fidget, unsure how to explain his complex family history even if jaebum just confessed he was a vampire, having a shaman as a mother seemed like something else and the stress he’s been feeling for the past few days came back in full forth,“ it doesn’t matter but..i think i might have someone who could help you with your little issue.”

“who ?” 

===

pointed fingernails tap on the wooden altar as jinyoung’s mother inspects the two young men kneeling in front of her, “ jinyoung, i can’t believe my own flesh and blood had brought a leech into our blessed home,” she said while fanning herself as if a wretched stench filled the air. 

“ mother...please this is jaebum, you know him right ? he was at jinhee’s graduation last year ?” jinyoung’s voice was week, his eyes darting from his mother to where jaebum kneeled beside him ( could vampires sweat? because jaebum sure was), “ he needs our help.”

the shaman hums, her eyes burning with discontent at jaebum, “ you shouldn’t be sitting so close to him son, i can sense it he thinks you’re some sort of blood bag, his aura is saying it all.”

jinyoung gaps at his mother, staring at her in disbelief before quickly turning his head to jaebum who was beginning to fidget even more, “ hyung! that’s not what’s going on right ? right hyung ?” 

“ no i mean, you do smell good but li—”, jaebum’s head practically spins as he holds his hands out in surrender as he turns to jinyoung’s mother, “ i would never, i mean i don’t want this i got bit by this dumb bat while camping i just want to go back to normal i hate blood sausages and that’s all i’ve been eating and like i stole a blood bag i don’t want this.” the vampire’s words spill out of his mouth at top speed, and jinyoung can barely understand as he continues on, “ please help me mrs.park, there has to be a way to get me back right ?” 

“ there is one way, but..you have to be strict and disciplined — most of your kind lacks that, so the ritual rarely works “ 

“ mother! “ 

“ let’s get to work then, shall we ? the ritual is simple,“ the shaman ignores her son, as she shifts through her belongings and pulls out a small bag,” this tea is enchanted and blessed, it should cure you of the bloodsucker curse, and if you drink it for a month straight you should be cured..but, you’ll have to last a whole month without drinking human blood..i know your transformation has barely ended, so your bloodlust isn’t as bad but this will be a challenge, many before you have failed.” 

jaebum squints at the small bag, and jinyoung could tell by his expression that he is unimpressed, “ that’s it ?”

the woman tches, “ that’s it, but don’t get cocky and i swear if i see even the smallest bite on my son i will not hesitate to hunt you down.”

“ oh cool, nice nice, this is great, thanks mrs.park….

===

jinyoung lounges on jaebum’s couch, absentmindedly scrolling through his phone, he barely spares a glance at jaebum as he paces back and forth in his kitchen, “ hyung can you sit down ? you standing there is not going to help.”

“ is that all you can say when a blood thirsty vampire is twenty feet away from you jinyoung?”, jaebum snaps as he pauses in his pacing, and jinyoung frowns at his bloodshot eyes and dark eyebags. 

“ i’ll get you some sundae then, you haven’t eaten today haven’t you ?” jinyoung says, jaebum gaze softens and he shakes his head.

“ sorry, i haven’t i just — today’s rough, it’s been almost two weeks but it feels like years you know ? “

jinyoung sighs, before placing a sympathetic hand on jaebum’s shoulder, “ hyung, i get it, it’s hard on you, so let me grab some soup with sundae in it, that’s something different from the usual ones from the stands right ?”

jaebum shakes his head, grabbing ahold of jinyoung’s hand, “ it’s not that, maybe...maybe you shouldn’t stay here tonight, i mean i don’t want to put you in more danger than necessary and you doing these errands for me is already too much.”

“ excuse me ? i know you mean well but i think i’ll be fine, just let me do this for you.

jaebum takes a deep breath as his fingers absentmindedly rub a pattern on jinyoung’s hand, “ it’s for more my benefit, you don’t know how hard it is not to sound like some edward cullen knock off right now but..jinyoung you smell really good, and i can’t be around you not for the next two weeks..”

“ you don’t get to decide for me, i know the passcode, i’m not gonna go anywhere, especially when you were dumb enough not to realize you were a vampire for a good week,” jinyoung retorts with a scoff as he pulls his hand away from jaebum, and he can’t help but wonder why does jaebum’s hand still feel so warm to him as he pulls away. 

” okay well i’m trying to work on it, that’s why i need you gone for the next two weeks so i can drink that gross ass tea by myself until i’m back to being human,” jaebum says pointedly, his arms crossed, the two were both the most stubborn especially when faced against each other, “ unless you have a thing for vampires and want me to stay like this forever..” 

“while the idea of a vampire boyfriend is appealing to the preteen in my heart i — “

“ oh so i’m your boyfriend now ?” 

” that’s not the point! can you stop being so stubborn and just let me get you the soup.”

“ hey i never said i disliked it, come on jinyoung you have to listen better,” jaebum teases as a grin takes over and for a moment the tiredness seems to disappear from his face, “ i’ll be your vampire boyfriend if that’s what you really want.”

“ no, i’m not going to entertain this, i’m going to go and you better not cause any trouble while i’m gone.” jinyoung says hurriedly as he paces out the door, without even a simple look back as he left the apartment. 

===

as soon as jinyoung steps out into the crisp air, his cheeks flare up as he takes in the past few minutes, and he can’t figure out why his chest was still beating with the intensity of a jet even after he had left the apartment. 

his thoughts swirled as he relieved the exchange, did jaebum just offer to be his boyfriend, or was that a joke ? jinyoung struggled to keep the scream of frustration from escaping his throat as he squats down in anguish, did it take an actual supernatural incident to get jinyoung to realize his feelings for his best friend ? was he stuck in some bad webtoon about a love sick girl and a vampire ? 

did that even count as a start of a relationship ? he wanted to punch jaebum in his stupid pale face, he should have just gone to the monks like his mother told him to.

the sound of footsteps approach and jinyoung hopes it wasn’t going to be some teenagers ready to tease him for being a weirdo sitting near the curb convenience store.

“ hey uh jinyoung ? are you okay ? you forgot your jacket so i came to bring it to you but…” jaebum’s voice is simultaneously the first and last thing jinyoung wanted to hear right now, but the tension in his chest seems to slip away as jaebum breaks into a grin, “ come on nerd, let’s go.”


End file.
